Five Mercers and a Kyle
by Lekta
Summary: A girl enters the house. Not a sister. Craziness ensues because it IS the Mercer brothers. RATING FOR SWEARING ONLY.
1. Revenge for Hockey

**_Author's Notes: This is my shot at a Four Brothers story. I love Four Brothers _**_**and I couldn't bear to write a story after Jack…Jack…Jack… bursts into tears **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Four Brothers but I own Alexandra and everything around her.**_

_**Summary: Alexandra Kyle has lived across the street from the Mercers her whole life so it makes perfect sense for her to move in with them when her dad **__**goes to rehab. The boys have to get used to having a girl around and Alexandra **__**has to understand the true meaning of family.**_

I sat on my bed doing my homework. I could hear the sounds of the hockey game from downstairs in the living room. Bobby was definitely home from work. Or whatever he did during the daytime. My guess was selling drugs and killing people. Nothing new.

"Alexandra? Sweetie? Could you put your clothes away?" Aunt Evie said as she came into my room, a laundry basket under her arm.

"Sure thing Aunt Evie," I replied. She smiled at me and then sat on the edge of my bed, folding towels. I pushed away my books and sat up to show I was listening.

"How's school baby?" She asked. I stared at suspiciously, "S'okay, why?"

"The school called, Jackie got into another fight. Know anything about that?" Aunt Evie asked with a frown on her face.

"He was defending me this time," I explained. Relief washed over me.

Whew.

"I thought so. Dinner'll be ready soon. Come and help me set the table." She said as she left my room.

For as long as I could remember Aunt Evie took care of my dad and me especiallyafter my mom died and when she was wasted. Bobby was always cursing. Jerry was a homebody and rarely went out unless he had a date with Camille. Angel was too busy banging all the girls in school and Jack had a permanent seat in detention. Aunt Evie knew that this fight wasn't Jack's fault, I don't know how but she did. That's probably why she came into my room, she always gives us a chance to tell the truth before she punishes us.

"Alexandra!" Aunt Evie shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted back, running down the stairs and going into the kitchen. Jack was already there helping Aunt Evie out with dinner. Jack was probably the Mercer brother I got along with the best. Not only because we were the same age but also because we were both technically the youngest ones in the house. We both got picked on by Bobby though Jack looked up to him while I treated him like an annoying older brother.

"Jack Jack," I greeted him with an elbow in his ribs. He smirked and copied the gesture. Me and Jack had developed a secret and silent language all our own because we would always get caught for talking in class and get detention. I would nudge him and he would return the gesture, it's how we greeted one another. We would use our body parts to convey messages. It pisses Bobby off because he doesn't understand us.

"Yo ref get you're fuckin' head out of your ass! That was a fucking foul!" I heard Bobby scream from the living room as I was setting the table.

"Bobby turn that shit down now!" Aunt Evie yelled at her eldest.

"Sorry Ma!" Bobby shouted back and the volume turned down a few notches before turning up again minutes later. I rolled my eyes, Bobby could be such an ass.

"Boys come and eat!" Aunt Evie called, they obviously ignored her. She opened her mouth to scream again but I stopped her and made a big show of acting tough. Shesmiled at me.

"Bobby turn off the tv! Jerry put down the book! Angel stop doing push ups and Jack…" I shouted and then realized that Jack was already seated at the table. He smirked at me,amused.Bobby's only response was to turn up the volume. I growled and turned off the tv.

"What the fuck? There was two minutes left in the game! I want to see if the fucking Bruins won!" Bobby yelled at me angrily. I put my hands on my hips and stared…UP at him.

"It's. Dinner. Time." I ground out. We stayed like that, for what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality only a few minutes, neither willing to back down. Bobby suddenly broke out into a smile and I found myself the unwilling participant of a headlock.

"Bobby! Let go!" I said squirming. He laughed.

"It's called revenge for making me miss my game Princess," Bobby said and he responded by giving me a noogie. He eventually let me go and I glared at him while I patted my hair down. Bobby smirked at me and sat down at the table.


	2. A Flock of Seagulls

**_Author's Fuckin' Notes: Sup y'all! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys rock! I'm swearing because Queenie over here told me to! Say hi Queenie._**

_**Queen Caspian: Hi. waves **_

_**You rock! I'd like to thank the Academy for giving me this award. I also want to thank my mom and my dad for never supporting me and my agent, Ron Stewart for believing in my failure. I'll see you later tonight baby. winks And als- Queenie taps her on the shoulder **_

_**Queen C: Umm Triggerhappy Pacifist? Wrong speech.**_

_**TP: Whoops! giggles awkwardly Y'all just pretend ya didn' hear that? Ah think sumthin' bounced up into mah undercarriage! fake girly giggle**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOUR BROTHERS! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! GAWD! GEEZ! Where's my chapstick? **_

"Jerry! Angel! Dinner's ready!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I heard their footsteps as they stampeded down the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair?" Angel asked as soon as he saw me. I glared at him.

"Her hair stylist is A Flock of Seagulls," Bobby quipped.

"Bobby Mercer!" I shouted in indignation as the four brothers cracked up laughing. Aunt Evie smacked the back of Bobby's head as she winked at me. I sat down at my seat and we all said grace before beginning to eat.

"Hey Slim Jim, pass the potatoes," Bobby said.

"Oh my God Bobby! It was one time! I went out with him ONCE!" I defended as I passed Angel the potato bowl.

"Was he any good?" Bobby grinned.

"Grow up!" I retorted.

"I just want to know if he was any good. Maybe I'll hook him up with Jackie," Bobby said, nudging Jerry. Jack threw a dishtowel at Bobby, who simply caught it with a smirk.

"Angel smack him for me," I said haughtily and to my surprise he actually did it!

"What the hell Angel! Why'd you fuckin' do that for!" Bobby yelled angry. Angel smiled cheekily. I snickered under my breath as Jerry and Jack laughed.

"She told me to," Angel said simply.

"If she told you to jump off a fuckin' bridge would you do it!" Bobby asked, sounding a lot like my dad.

"Of course not. But it was still fun." Angel laughed.

"Really?" Bobby asked lunging at Angel.

"Boys! No fighting at the table!" Aunt Evie scolded.

"Sorry Ma," they mumbled in unison. I looked up and saw Bobby mouth 'you're dead' to Angel who scooted further away from him.

"Wimps," Jerry mumbled quietly under his breath and he was awarded by a swift kick in the shins, courtesy of Bobby. Jack laughed silently and a small smile played across my lips. Dinner was pretty much uneventful.

After dinner, Aunt Evie and I were washing dishes while the boys played hockey.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days." Aunt Evie said as she handed me a dish to dry.

"Why?" I asked. Mostly to satisfy my own curiosity.

"My friend Holly needs my help."

"You mean I'm stuck here with the boys! They'll murder me!" I said, as realization hit me, my eyes grew wide.

"No worries kiddo. I'll take care of ya," Jack said as he entered the kitchen through the back door. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh Jack? May I remind you that last time Bobby took care of us Jerry had to get his stomach pumped, Angel broke his arm and we were locked outside of the house?" I pointed out. Jack appeared to be thinking or he was constipated.

"Good point," he conceded, opening up the fridge and taking out a carton of milk. He raised it to his lips. Jackie was thinking.

"Get a glass," Aunt Evie instructed.

"But you just washed the dishes," Jack pointed out innocently. He downed the rest of the contents, wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and tossed away the carton before leaving the kitchen. Aunt Evie sighed, shaking her head. I finished putting away the dishes.

"Good night Aunt Evie," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Good night sweetheart," she replied as she hugged me. I went upstairs to my room and changed into my pajamas.

I crawled under the covers after I brushed my teeth and tossed and turned. For some reason I was suddenly feeling very restless. I wonder if it had anything to do with the fact that I was in a house filled with possible killers?

"Fuck," I muttered as I got out of my bed and padded down to Jackie's room. He was picking at his guitar. I crawled into bed beside him and he smiled not looking away from his guitar.

"Play me a song Jackie," I said, cuddling up to him. He struck a few chords of a song I had heard a long time ago and began to softly sing. I yawned and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Aww the fairy and the pixie sleeping together, just like old times! Are you guys gonna braid your hair or paint your toenails? I bet you're gonna stay up all night and talk about all the cute boys in your class," Bobby commented, standing in the doorway.

"Blow it out your ass," Jack said.

"That really hurts little sister," Bobby said as he put his hands over his heart.

"Fuck off Bobby," I muttered. They both gaped at me.

"Watch your mouth," he replied. Jack grinned. I smirked.

"Good night ladies," Bobby left the room and I closed my eyes. Finally, some sleep…


	3. Doors Were Made For A Reason

**_Author's Notes: I really did not mean to not post this chapter. I was going to but then my cat died and then I was swamped with homework and I happen to have a very bad memory. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys forgive me._**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Four Brothers, but I DO OWN Alexandra**_

When I woke up I was still in Jack's bed. His guitar was propped against the wall and the room smelled faintly of cigarettes and month old Axe.

Ick.

I groaned and began to stand up only to realize that I was tangled up in Jack's sheets. This of course caused me to trip and fall onto the cold, hard, stinky carpet. I laid there for a while before Angel saw me.

"Fell off the bed again Alex?" He asked, amused.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Could you help me up?...please?" I drawled with a large eye roll.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Angel agreed. He wrapped one arm around my waist and hoisted me up. The sheets unraveled from my body and fell to the floor in a messy heap.

"Thanks Angel," I said.

"No problem," he replied as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Uh, Angel? You can put me down now," I said.

"Nope." I gaped at him. He was such an ass!

"Angel! Angel put me down! Put me the fuck down! This is not fucking funny! Angel Mercer! Angel put me down!" I shrieked as I pounded his back.

"I guess baby girl's awake," Jerry commented from his seat on the couch. I glared at him. Angel dropped me unceremoniously on the couch. Jack was sitting beside me, smoking a cigarette and watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Your brothers suck, you know that right?" I told him. Jack simply smiled and continued watching Saturday morning cartoons. I rolled my eyes as I hit him with a pillow and went upstairs before he could retaliate. Only to be greeted by the sight of Bobby, sitting on the toilet.

"Doors were made for a reason Bobby!" I shouted as I slammed my bedroom door.

"Sorry Manson!" Bobby shouted. I rolled my eyes.

Bobby had a lot of nicknames for me. Mostly based off of things I've done or my life in general, most of them just come off the top of his head and make no sense. Slim Jim was because I dated a guy named Jimmy who was really tall and skinny. Oh, he also ONLY ate beef jerky. I'm serious. Manson was for the time when Jack convinced me to go to a Marilyn Manson concert with him. Of course that was before we both knew what to expect. Jack and I ended up leaving the concert early and tossing the tickets out. But Bobby found them in the trash and then yelled at me and threatened to ground me. I told him he wasn't my dad and I didn't have to listen to him and he said my dad was too stoned to even know I existed. I smacked him and avoided them all for a month.

I changed and went downstairs, grabbed my jacket and went outside to smoke. I usually go outside because I feel bad contributing to the second-hand smoke inside the house.

"Hey 'Xandra," Jack greeted as he sat down beside me.

"Hey," I responded. He put his arm around my shoulder. Jack then grabbed the cigarette from my eyes and took a drag from it.

"Hey! Didn't you already have a cigarette?" I questioned.

"Jerry took away my pack and said I need to quit smoking," Jack answered, not giving me back my cigarette. I frowned, "That doesn't sound like Jerry."

"That was after Bobby slapshotted a hockey puck into my stomach and I dropped my cigarette. It fell on Jerry's book and it caught fire," Jack explained.

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Sounds like Bobby's bored," I commented. Loud noises were coming from inside the house.

"When is Bobby NOT bored?" Jack asked me. I laughed.

"Let's go skating," I said. Jack looked at me in surprise.

"But you hate skating."

"No, I hate hockey" I corrected him. I snuck back into the house and grabbed both mine and Jack's skates. I tiptoed back outside. I didn't want Bobby or any of the other boys to follow me. Jack was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house waiting for me.

"Just like old times," Jack said as we ran all the way to the ice rink.

Jack and I have always been inseparable. Ever since we were nine. The boys weren't the nicest to Jack when he was first adopted by Aunt Evie. Bobby and the boys had covered his bed in maple syrup, marshmallows and cookie crumbs. I said he could live at my house. Aunt Evie was frantic and so were the boys. They searched all over for Jack until I told them that he was hiding at my house. They all became closer but Jack didn't talk to me for a week afterwards.


End file.
